


A pedagogic trip~

by Lapaduza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dromund Kaas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaduza/pseuds/Lapaduza
Summary: A Sith Inquisitor and his two apprentices go on a journey in the Dark Temple of Dromund Kaas.... Or "grandpa and grandkids are on an adventure".
Kudos: 3





	A pedagogic trip~

"Ohej ! Ohej you need to hurry ! You're slacking off my boy !"

The cheerful tone of the Lord didn't reflect in his apprentice. The younger twilek looked up at the flight of stairs he still had to go through, but he could only see a tiny silhouette up on the next platform gesturing at him. 

"Sorry master !"

He yelled in return and tried to start walking again, even if he hadn't gotten his breath back. That stupid Temple was so high and so... suffocating. Its sole presence was like a heavy shape that just weight down on his back more and more.   
The sith in training just wanted to stop for good and lay on the ground for a moment. Just a little, his head felt so heavy....

"If it's already too hard for you, you won't last inside." 

The deeper voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. For a moment the blue alien had totally forgotten about his fellow apprentice's presence even as the zabrak had been waiting for him a bit higher up. 

The taller man looked down at him without much of an expression, but he didn't had a lot even in regular situation. And that wasn't one. But the twi'lek had been around the other alien for long enough to see that he was affected too. 

"You look tired..."   
-...That's.." The older one grumbled but stopped as their Master's presence suddenly felt bigger. 

The pureblood had moved down a bit, clearly not bothered by the Temple's influence, at least not for now. The metallic echo of his shoes on the stairs has he walked down accompanied his clear voice 

"My my, you both are missing enthousiasm... Come on boys it's not every day i take you on an adventure !" He smiled brightly his wrinkles crackling on his sharp cut face and high cheekbones. "Are the ghosts worrying you that much ?"

\- Well, Master, not everybody might be... Jolly at the prospect of going insane." The zabrak spoke lowly, dark eyes actually trained on the other apprentice who was looking at his feet in a sorry manner.

\- Ho ? What is a journey without a bit of risk really..." The quite old Sith sighed dramatically in a disapointed manner, making both former slaves tense. "But i get it. You're _scared_... I thought you were getting _strong enough_ for this, i had such.. _High hopes_ in you both. But i understand.. I understand."

He turned away with an exagerated floorish of his cape. "You both can go back to the estate, i suppose Darth Lishdû will find a way to keep you occupied until i get home...."

They couldn't see the smile on his face when the first protestation, from Badro without surprise, rised. 

"I'm not scared. Just annoyed." The zabrak passed by him without much of a stop and walked the stairs up three by three in an angered fashion. 

It always worked. 

Ohej on the other hand looked even more scared but it still pushed him to move "Please not Darth Lishdû. She is scarier than any ghost."

The Sith Lord chuckled as he watched them forget about any fear or apprehension that had plagued them until now. Even if the Temple was indeed a death trap and Rozsaszin himself had no idea how his apprentices would react to the ghosts pressure inside... or even his own mind for that matter. 

He was so good at pedagogy.


End file.
